


Dog of mischief’s

by MrsNea



Series: Dog of mischief’s [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Swearing, a bit angst, a dog that does what she wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNea/pseuds/MrsNea
Summary: Steve is dogsitting Y/N’s corgi, but it doesn’t go exactly as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the second fanfiction I have ever written and it’s the first for @star-spangled-bingo. And it will be a miniseries because I could not stop myself writing. I have based the corgi Zelda on my own corgi Zelda. hope you like it. Also, I would like to thank the wonderful @allaboutthebooz for her support.

You were pacing in your room, trying to come up with a solution to your problem. Zelda, your corgi was sleeping on her back in her dog bed, snoring. You had spent the morning on the phone trying to find someone that could take care of your dog for a week while you were on a mission with Nat. And you had not found anybody. Your shoulders slumped and you know what you needed to do. You left your room to go search for Steve. You found him at his office. You knocked on his door and he told you to come in.  
“Steve, you have to find someone else to go on the mission with Nat tomorrow.” Y/N said standing in his door. Steve’s head shot up and he looked at you.  
“Are you hurt?” He said looking you over from his place behind the desk.  
“What? No” you answered looking down at the floor. “I just can’t find a dog sitter for Zelda. My parents had promised to take her, but my brother broke his arm and they need to go to him and help him and my sister-in-law with the two kids. My sister-in-law is just three weeks from her due date”  
“There is nobody else that can do this mission, Y/N. We need your expertise” Steve said scratching the back of his head. You signed and looked down on the floor.  
“I can take care of Zelda,” Steve said after a moment of silence. Your head snapped up.  
“What?” you tilted your head. “You want to take care of Zelda while I am gone?”  
“Yes, I love Zelda and she loves me” Steve shrugged. “I am not going out in the field this week. I can take care of her.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes I am”  
“Fine” You shrug your shoulders. “I hope you know what you are getting yourself into. She is a handful.”  
Steve just chuckles.  
“I will write up her food times and how much you should give her. And some advice”  
“That sounds great”

~* ~* ~* ~

You left Steve’s office and went back to your room. Steve was going to dog sit Zelda. That was not how you thought that the meeting would have ended.  
You spent the night writing down everything Steve needed to know, including contacts for Zelda’s vet, just in case. You were something of a worrywart, and you knew it. But Zelda was your baby and leaving her for a week with Steve that had never been her dog sitter before felt wrong. You trusted Steve with your life, it wasn’t that. You were more worried about Steve and what he would think about you when you got home, after spending one week alone with your little devil, like you usually called Zelda when she was up to no good.

The next morning you woke up early. You gave Zelda breakfast and then took her for a walk in the park. Back at the Tower, you met up with Steve. Zelda was delighted to see him. Not just her tail was wagging. No, the whole dog was wagging. Your dog was as in love with Steve as you were. How did this happen? And did you just admit in your head your feelings for Steve? Fuck. You thought it only was a crush.  
“Good morning, Sweetheart,” Steve said and crunched down to Zelda’s level and petted her. Damn, is it normal to be jealous of a dog? Zelda immediately lay down and rolled over on her back. Showing Steve her belly and he just laughs and gave her belly rubs.  
“You see, doll. She loves me” Steve smirked up at you and winked. You felt butterflies in your stomach. You don’t really know what you should say. You hand him the paper with all the information you wrote the night before.  
“Nervous, much?” Steve raised a brow at you.  
“Hmmm… No, I mean yes” you mumbled. “She can be a handful”. That was an understatement.  
“It will go great, Doll,” Steve said and stood up. Zelda did a little yelp at the floor. He looked down at her. “Soon. We have to say goodbye to mommy first”.  
“Steve, remember the things on my list,” you say standing with your hands on your hips with locking up at him at him.  
“Don’t worry, Doll. I got this” Steve says stroking your check. You feel your face getting hot, he had never done anything like this before. You squat down to Zelda.  
“Be nice to Steve” you whisper to her and give her a kiss. “Goodbye, see you in a week,” you say and leave them to go to the Quinjet. You look behind you and see both Steve and Zelda looking after you. You give a little wave and hurry one your steps. All you wanted to do was turn around and run right up in Steve’s arms.

Nat is waiting on you by the Quinjet with your bags. She crocks an eyebrow at you, but you shack your head, so she knows that you don’t want to talk about it. Nat and Clint were your best friends at the Tower and they both knew that you were head over heels for Steve. They have been pushing you to make a move, but that was not likely to happen. You were too shy plus you had a really hard time seeing Steve feeling the same way about you. You boarded the Quinjet and you pushed Steve as far away in your mind as you could. You needed to stay focused.

~* ~* ~* ~

The first night Y/N was away Steve had followed her instructions to a T. He had put Zelda’s dog bed by his bed and now he was getting ready to go to bed. Zelda was following his every move. He crawled into bed. Put down is hand and petted her before he turned off the light.  
“Good night, Zelda” he mumbled and closed his eyes. Immediately Zelda started to whine.  
“No, Zelda. You need to be quiet now” Steve said and put down his hand to pet her. She licked his hand and he chuckled. He felt himself starting to drift off and then Zelda started jumping to try and get up in the bed.  
“No, Zelda. You are going to sleep in your bed” Steve signed. This continued awhile until Steve just couldn’t resist any more. He helped her up in the bed and she directly snuggled into his side on her back.  
“Are you missing, Y/N?” he asked and Zelda did a kind of yep. “Me to, sweetie” he mumbled and they both fell asleep.

~* ~* ~* ~

Steve woke up the next morning to Zelda snoring in his face. He cockled and gave her a small kiss on the nose.  
“Good morning, Sleepy” he whispered. “Hungry”. Zelda jumped up and barked in excitement. He feeds her and took a cup of coffee, wondering what Y/N was doing right now. Zelda came nuzzling him with her nose.  
“Do you need to go out?” Steve looked down at Zelda and her tail was wagging. “I take that as a yes”. He took her out for a walk. Then they went for a run around the park, but Steve took it easy on Zelda. He was worried about her tiny legs. When they got back, Zelda sprawled down under the table and slept. Steve did not understand why Y/N was so worried about leaving Zelda with him. It was going great. Something that Steve really shouldn’t have assumed.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve, Bucky and Sam were sitting in the kitchen talking about upcoming missions. Sam saw Steve giving Zelda a bite of bacon.  
“She will get fat and Y/N will be so mad at you” Sam smirks.  
“No, she won’t get fat” Steve protests. “And for your information, we ran around the park this morning. She is good.”  
“You are going to teach her how to beg at the table and Y/N is going have your head on a plate” Bucky snickers and Sam nods.  
“She doesn’t beg. She just waits on someone to drop something” Steve shrugs his shoulders. Sam and Bucky laugh at his statement. They went back to talking and Steve gave Zelda a couple of more pieces of bacon over time. Both Sam and Bucky shook their heads at him when the saw this. Zelda was getting spoiled.

~* ~* ~* ~

After a shower, Steve was looking through his drawer for socks. He really needed to do some laundry. He only found three pair of socks and decides to do some laundry directly. When he got to his laundry basket he saw that it was open, which was strange he always closed it. And then he only found four pair of socks in it, in the bottom. Where were his socks? He looked over at Zelda who was sleeping on his bed. What was it Y/N had written on the paper? “Zelda takes dirty laundry and hides it.” But where did she hide it? Steve went to his desk to read the paper again, but it’s not there. Where was it? He goes over to his bed and found a piece of paper beside Zelda. He picks it up and sees that it’s the paper Y/N wrote him, with bite-marks on.  
“Bad dog,” Steve says and Zelda opens her eyes and looks at him. He signs. What should he do now? If he had read the paper more thoroughly this would not be a problem. He could not call Y/N. She would be irritated with him and it could compromise the mission if he made her worry about things at home. Surely he could take care of Zelda for one week without calling Y/N.  
“What am I going to do with you” Steve was looking down at Zelda trying to be stern, but when she looked up at him with those beautiful eyes he started smiling. Zelda’s tail was thudding on his bed. He needed to buy new socks, and he needed to do something about his laundry basket so this wouldn’t happen again.

~* ~* ~* ~

Steve started the laundry and Zelda was like a shadow, she followed him everywhere. She even wanted to go with him on the toilet, but that’s when he put down his foot. She stood outside whining. When he got out it she acted as if he had been gone for a year, instead of less than one minute. He just shook his head and started going back to his office. All the sudden Zelda nudged his left calf. He stopped and looked back at her.  
“What are you doing, Zelda?” She just sat there looking at him. So he started walking and she did it again. This time it was a little bit harder. Then she barked at him. He turned around looking at her. Zelda lay down on the floor looking upon him with hopeful eyes. Steve looked at his watch. It was time for her dinner. That was what she was trying to tell him. He remembers Y/N had said something about Zelda being a herding dog. So she was herding him to her food? He gives her his food and Wanda walks in.  
“You know its Movie night tonight?” she says and crosses her arms. “You can’t skip show up just because Y/N isn’t here”. Steve nods. He knew he would not be able to miss it.  
“Who is picking the movie?” he asks.  
“Sam is” Wanda answerers and leaves him. Steve signs and looks down at Zelda who now was sitting next to him.  
“Are you up for popcorn and snuggling in front of a movie?” he asks her. She barks in response and stands up on her back legs and her front legs against him. He picks her up and carries her out the room. He knew that Y/N did this when so why couldn’t he.

~* ~* ~* ~

Tony laughs when he sees him carrying Zelda.  
“Got yourself a new lady” he snickers. Steve just looked at him.  
“Stop teasing him,” Wanda says. “They are both missing Y/N” Steve feels his face getting warm. Was he so obvious with his feelings? He sits down in one of the couches and puts down Zelda besides him. She nuzzles close and when Bucky comes sitting down beside them her tail starts thrumming. Bucky hands Steve a bowl with popcorn before he starts to cuddle with Zelda. The affection she gets from Bucky makes her move away from Steve and curled up in Bucky’s lap.  
“Traitor” Steve mumbles and eats his popcorn. After a while, Zelda settles in between them, so they both pet her and give her popcorn. Wanda sees this and she shakes her hands at them. “Y/N is going to have a lot to say about this when she comes home”. Everyone else laughs at Steve’s face. “Maybe you could not tell her” he pleads. Nobody says anything.

~* ~* ~* ~

“Hey, where did all the spoons go,” Tony asks and looking around the room, but nobody was holding any spoons. Steve notices that Zelda had left the room. He knew what had happened. Zelda had stolen all the spoons for the ice-cream when they were looking at the movie. It was the only explanation. So he told that to the gang and they started laughing. Tony snickers “Looks like you get yourself a troublemaker on your hands” before leaving the room.  
He started to understand what Y/N had meant when she said that Zelda was a handful. Now, where could she have gone with the spoons? 

~* ~* ~* ~

The next day Steve was looking around for Zelda. He had not seen her for a while and was starting to wonder. When he passes Y/N’s door he sees that it’s open. Could she have come home early? He walks into her room and finds Zelda in the corner.  
“Are you related to Loki somehow?” Steve glared at Zelda where she sat on one of Y/N’s sweater.  
“How did you get into Y/N room?” Zelda yaps and then she snuggles down in the sweater. “Are you missing her to?” Steve wondered and walked over to the dog. He picked Zelda and the Sweater up from the floor and walked out of Y/N’s room. It felt wrong being in there without permission. He closed the door and walked to his room. Steve could feel the smell of Y/N perfume on the sweater. He understood why Zelda wanted Y/N sweater. It smelled like home, the safe place.

~* ~* ~* ~

The next day Steve was looking around his room. Zelda was actually lying in her own bed. ”Where are my keys?” He always placed them on the dresser by the door, but they weren’t there. Had he put them somewhere else? He went over to the dresser again. Where his keys to his bike usually laid was a spoon. How did that end up there? He looked back at Zelda that was doing everything she could to not look at him. “Did you take my keys, Zelda” Steve pleaded. She still didn’t look at him. He was starting to lose his patience, then he remembered that Bucky had is another set of keys for the bike. “Lucky for you” Steve muttered and left the room. Zelda jumped up and followed him out in the hallway. Steve knocked on Bucky’s door and when Bucky opened, Zelda ran in to Bucky’s room and on to his bed.  
“Zelda, you know that you can’t be in the bed,” Bucky said and pointed down on the floor. Zelda lay down on Bucky’s bed and glared at him. Bucky stacked over and lifted her down from the bed. She let out a little huff then she settled on the floor. Bucky turned back to Steve who still stood in his door opening.  
“Bucky, do you have my spare keys for my bike?” Steve asks when he saw that he has gotten Bucky’s attention. Bucky went over to a drawer and took them out. He handed them to Steve.  
“Can you watch Zelda for one hour? I need to buy socks” Steve wondered and Bucky agreed with a smirk on his face. Steve left the room before he got any comments.

~* ~* ~* ~

Later in the afternoon, Steve saw that the spare keys also were gone. He had obviously not learned his lesson on where he should put his keys.  
“How will I survive the coming 4 days, if going to be like this? Y/N must be a saint to live with you,“ Steve mutters looking at Zelda, who’s standing on his sweaty workout clothes. Zelda wags her tail and sits down.  
“This was not what I had planned. I thought you would be easier.” Steve continues mumbling.  
“Can’t you please stay out of trouble coming days? Your mommy is soon going to come home” Steve signs and sits down on the floor.  
“Are you talking to dogs now” Sam chuckles standing in Steve open doorway.  
“I will do whatever I have to do to get this dog to stop stealing and hiding things.”  
Sam leaves the doorway and his laughter is heard in the corridor.

~* ~* ~* ~

The day of Y/N return, Steve had still not found his socks, the spoons or the two sets of keys for his bike. Bucky found this hilarious. But that was not all that went missing.  
“Fuck, Fuck” Steve came running around the corner into the kitchen.  
“Did you just swear?” Buck said sitting at the counter in the kitchen. His eyebrows were lifted.  
“I can’t find Zelda,” Steve said running his fingers in his hair that now stood out in every direction. “I lost the dog”. Bucky starts chuckling.  
“This is not funny” Steve looked around the room. “Can you help me?”  
“We will look through the whole tower. She can’t have gotten far” Bucky states and they start looking together.


	3. Chapter 3

Zelda sat wagging her tail as Nat and you got off the Quinjet.   
“What have you done with Steve,” you ask and crouch down petting your dog. Zelda licks your entire face and you can feel her breath smelling bacon. Steve was really a softie. He probably gave in to all the things you said he shouldn’t do. And still, you didn’t get mad. You were too in love with him to be mad. Nat went by you saying something about a shower and then sleep. That sounded like a nice idea, but you needed to talk to Steve first and thank him for taking care of Zelda. You left Zelda in your room before you went looking for Steve. You found him and Bucky in the gym looking around. You stopped right outside the open door when you hear your name.

“Bucky, she will kill me,” Steve said in a matter-of-fact. Who would kill Steve? What had he done?  
“No, she won’t. Zelda has to be here somewhere.” Bucky said shaking his head. Why would you kill him?  
“Y/N is expected home soon, and if I have lost her dog, she will never forgive me. She will never give me a chance.” Steve didn’t know that Zelda been waiting on her at the Quinjet.  
“I did this to impress her, and I am pretty sure that losing her dog, is not going to impress her.” Steve sounds defeated. You stand just outside their view of sight feeling your heart-drum in your chest. Steve wanted to impress you? He wants to have a chance with you?  
“I just… I like her so much Buck” Steve rubbed his hands over his face. “I wanted to show her that she can trust me. And that I am the guy for her. I mean… I love her. And I love Zelda even if I think she is related to Loki, or something like that.” Bucky laughs at that statement. “I mean.. She is like a Dog of Mischiefs.” Steve said looking around the room.

You started laughing and you know they had heard you when they stopped talking. You walked into the room. Steve was fidgeting and Bucky stood there with a smirk on his face. Fuck, Nat or Clint must have spilt their beans about her feelings for Steve.  
“Doll..” Steve starts, but you raised a hand to him. His gaze drops to the floor. You know he was waiting for you to start yelling at him. You crock your head at Bucky. He understood that you wanted him to leave, so he does. But if you would have guessed, he was just leaving your sight.  
“Steve,” you say softly, but his gaze is focused on the floor. You walk closer to him, but he still won’t look at you. You didn’t know what you should do. You wanted to talk to him and that he would look at you. When you were directly in front of him you stopped. And he was still not looking at you. Fuck it, you thought. You took your hand on his cheek and lifted his head. Then you stood on your toes and kissed him. He went stiff, maybe you misunderstood what he was saying. Just as you were to break away from him, his arms wrapped around your body and he held you closer. He kissed you back. You don’t know who of you moaned in the kiss, but you had a feeling that it was you.

 

After a while, you break away from the kiss to breathe.  
“That took a completely different turn then I would have expected” Steve mumbles still holding you close. You grin at him. “You know I lost your dog and you kiss me”.  
You laugh. “Steve, Zelda is not lost. She was waiting for me when I landed. Now she is in my room”. Steve opens his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but he closes it again. You give him a kiss again. “So I take it that Zelda has not been very nice to you when I have been gone?” Steve looks down on you. “She has been good, but she has been stealing things” he admits. You shake your head. “You found it all in her hiding spots I presume.”  
“Well, about that…” Steve starts and you just laugh at him. “She ate the paper didn’t she?” Steve nods and you kiss him again this time it’s not a small peck.  
You break away from the kiss and the smile, Steve gives you makes your legs week. “I really need a shower,” you say and Steve lifts an eyebrow at you. “Alone,” you say. “Then I can show you her hiding spot”.   
“It’s a date,” Steve says.  
“Oh no,” you answer stepping out of his embrace. “Taking me out to dinner or on a ride with your bike, that’s a date. Going through my dog’s hiding places is not a date”.  
“Fair” Steve chuckles. “But just so you know she stole my keys to the bike day two.” You start laughing at that notion. You leave the gym hand in hand and Bucky is standing in the hallway. “Took you long enough,” he says smirking. “Maybe you should dogsit Zelda next time, Bucky” you smirk and he starts backing away with his hands in the air. “Hell no,” he says. “I watched Steve struggling with her all week. I am not doing that”. Steve and you laugh at Bucky who quickly disappears around a corner.  
“I can take Zelda for a walk while you shower, Doll” Steve offers when you came to your room.  
“Darling, haven’t you gotten enough this week of Zelda?”  
“For you, I would do anything. You know I love you right?”  
“I heard your conversation with Bucky, so yes I know. But it’s nice to hear” You say and pull him down for a kiss. “How about I shower and then we take her for a walk in the park together?” you counter. He smiles and gives you a kiss.  
“I will take that as a yes,” you say and open your door. Steve was walking away from you. “Steve” you call after him. He turns around. “I love you too” He starts grinning at you. You walk into your room before you ask him to join you in the shower. Zelda is sleeping on the couch in your room snoring. Your heart does somersaults in your chest. He loved you. Maybe he should have watched your dog sooner. You laugh as you walk to the shower.


End file.
